


Singing and Clipcloping

by OliverRose



Series: Niall in his Wonderland [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Anyway uh, But aren't we all mad, Crazy!niall, Cute!niall, I only ever do niall centric stuff, I'm like that, Mental stuff, Niall goes a little bit mad, Niall-centric, Other, Psychological, Worried!friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't remember when he fell...he doesn't remember anything from before...but something he'll always remember is his song, his Wonderland, and that he loves his friends oh so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing and Clipcloping

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored yo! Actually i'm making a trailer for this 'series' if that's what you wanna call it. A very bad trailer might I add.

Niall walked through the rain smelling forest, the earthly sounds accompanied with the clipclop of his black shoes against the broken, pebbled path.   
He looked up and saw the clear blue sky, blinking his eyes a few times whilst his hair and clothes blew in the wind.   
In his eyes reflected Mr. Sun, waving kindly at Niall and shining down his warm rays of light to add creamy tinge to Niall's pale skin.   
Niall smiled back at the bright orb suspended magically in the middle of the clear blue sky. 

"Hello young man," He heard whispering giggles behind him. He turned to see a few butterflies, as they circled around him. He smiled and wiggled as they tickled him playfully.   
"Goodbye!" They said happily as Niall waved back. 

Niall continued clipcloping down the broken pebbled pathway as he heard the wind through each branch, and the birds' sweet song. He closed his eyes and started to spin, twirling around the tune, feeling as though he's on thin air. He began to hum, joining the birds with his own voice, being carried by the wind's own howls. 

You see, Niall could not speak a word. He was blessed with this sacred place, but his voice was taken from him in exchange. But Niall was not sad, for he had his friends and his song. The young man could not speak, but he could sing. He worked like a bird. He worked like the wind. They were his friends too. 

"Niall!" He heard his friend, Mad Hatter. He opened his eyes to see more of his friends.   
Mad Hatter waved and spilled his tea.   
White Rabbit smiled and jumped up and down. Up and down. Up and down.   
Blue Butterfly blew a puff of blue smoke and looked as perfect as always.   
Brown Sleepy Mouse smiled a sleepy grin and played with his ginger hair.   
Niall couldn't stop smiling.   
He loved his friends. 

He felt invisible arms pull him into an invisible back and he gasped. But he smiled when he spun around to see a pair of beautifully glowing green eyes and a wide green.   
Niall hugged Cheshire Cat back because Ches was his friend too. 

He spent the day drinking tea with these people. He loved their madness and pointless blabber. Their smiles and their laughter. He clutched onto it like it could be the last time he would ever see it. Hear it. Feel it.

They wrote songs together, he, Hatter, White, Blue, and Ches. Mouse was asleep too much to join in. Sometimes it was like he wasn't there.   
They wrote songs all about Niall. About how beautiful he was. About how elegant, how smart, how pretty, how wonderful.   
"You're so cute," Ches would grin, making Niall's face red.   
"You're perfect," Blue Butterfly would whisper.   
"You're not too hard to look at, I guess," Hatter would joke with a cheeky tone.   
"My princess," White Rabbit would coo, sitting Niall on his lap and kissing his head. 

"We love you oh so much."

-

-

-

Niall loved them too. 

"He hasn't been acting himself, Ed. It's really worrying us..."

Niall loved them so much. 

"He hasn't spoken in weeks, he just keeps on smiling and looking into the distance."  
"It's scary..."  
"Look...he's doing it again."

Niall loved his friends. 

"The other day he came up to me and started patting my head."  
"He just randomly hugged me once, in the middle of a conversation with my mum."  
"He put one of his hats on my head."  
"He kissed me on the cheek once!"

Niall loved the wind and the birds and the broken pebbled path and the clipcloping. 

"Sometimes I catch him singing to himself, but he won't talk."  
"Maybe there's something wrong with him..."  
"Of course there's something wrong with him!"  
"Louis! He's right there!"

Niall sat at the long tea table and smiled because all he needed was his friends in his world and nothing else. Not even song. Just them. 

"So what? It's not like he can hear us."  
"Niall? Can you hear me?"

Niall smiled when Ches spilt more of his tea on Hatter, making him a bit mad. But he was already mad. They all were...

"See? It's like he's not in the room with us."  
"Lads...what do we do...?"  
"He should see a doctor."

Yeah, Niall thought, we're all a bit mad, are we not. 

"I'm scared..."  
"We know Liam."  
"We're scared too."

Niall closed his eyes and started singing his song with all of his friends. He loved his friends so much. So so much. He wanted to stay in his wonderland forever. 

"...he's singing again..."

 

"Poor Niall."

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
